List of Reviews
This is a list of all of SBF31's movie, tv, and video-game reviews. Some of these reviews are full-length reviews, while others are reviews of current movies, and others are group reviews where he reviews a certain thing with his friends/group members. SBF has two different review styles, one being full-length reviews and countdowns in the style of Nostalgia Critic, while others are vlog type reviews where he talks about what he is reviewing and gives it a rating at the end of the review. On August 27, 2012, SBF announced on his Twitter that he was thinking of a name for his review show. The name was revealed on October 22, 2012 as "Uncommon Reviews". SBF also contributes to a review show on TheCombaticonBrigade called "Inside The Toy Chest" where he reviews figures. All of his reviews are posted on both YouTube and Blip. Uncommon Reviews (Full-Length Reviews & Countdowns) #Top 10 Mistakes By Nick, Disney, & Cartoon Network (2005-2011) (Collab with Ore881) #Top 10 Shows That Should Be Cancelled On Nick, Disney, & Cartoon Network (2001-2011) (Collab With Ore881) #Top 10 Worst Co-Stars On Nick, Disney, & Cartoon Network (2007-2011) (Collab With Ore881) #Frosty the Snowman (1969) #Top 10 Pixar Teaser Trailers (1995-2010) #Top 10 Overrated Shows On Nick, Disney, & Cartoon Network (1999-2012) #Top 10 Current TV Shows On Nick, Disney, Cartoon Network, & Adult Swim (1999-2011) (Collab With Ore881) #Top 10 Movies To See This Summer (2012) #Top 5 WWE Raw Moments (1993-2012) (Blip exclusive review) #Waluigi Flash Game (2002) #Top 10 Mario Power-Ups (1985-2012) #Iron Man 3 Trailer (2012) #Top 10 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stages (2008) #Top 5 Movies of 2012 (2012) #Top 10 Funniest TV Shows (1972-2011) (Collab With Ore881) (Blip exclusive review) #Top 10 That '70s Show "Foot In Ass" Jokes (1998-2006) #Monsters University Trailer (2013) #Top 10 Legendary Pokemon (1998-2011) UPCOMING REVIEWS: #Top 10 Total Drama Moments (2007-present) #Top 10 Super Villains #Top 10 Looney Tunes Characters (1930-1995) #Top 10 Sonic the Hedgehog Games (Collab with Awesomethehedgehog45) #Top 10 Sonic the Hedgehog Songs (1991-2011) #Top 10 That '70s Show Characters (1998-2006) #Top 10 That '70s Show Episodes (1998-2006) #Top 10 That '70s Show Moments (1998-2006) #That '70s Show Seasons From Least To Greatest (1998-2006) #Top 10 Disney Animated Movies #That '80s Show (2002) #Top 10 Nostalgic Theme Songs #Top 10 Nostalgic Animated Shows #Star Wars Movies From Least To Greatest #Top 10 Star Wars Characters #Top 10 Star Wars Planets #Top 10 Star Wars Moments #Top 50 Animated Shows #Top 10 Favorite Video Games Franchises #Top 10 Favorite Movie Franchises #Top 10 Underrated TV Shows Vlog Reviews #Iron Man 2 (2010) Rate: 8.5/10 #Furry Vengeance (2010) Rate: 2/10 #Toy Story 3 (2010) Rate: 10/10 #Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (2011) Rate: 1/10 #Alcatraz (2012) Rate: 8/10 #2012 Academy Awards #The Hunger Games (2012) Rate: 9.5/10 #Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007) Rate: 8/10 #Family Guy: Something Something Something Dark Side (2009) Rate: 8.5/10 #Family Guy: It's A Trap! (2011) Rate: 7.5/10 #2012 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards #Ultimate Spider-Man Episode 1 (2012) Rate: 8/10 #The Avengers (2012) Rate: 10/10 #Total Drama Revenge of The Island Episode 1 (2012) Rate: 9/10 #Total Drama Revenge of The Island Episode 2 (2012) Rate: 7.5/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 3 (2012) Rate: 8/10 #Brave (2012) Rate: 9/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 4 (2012) Rate: 9.5/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 5 (2012) Rate: 9.5/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 6 (2012) Rate: 8/10 #Total Drama Revenge of the Island Episode 7 (2012) Rate: 8.5/10 #Big Brother 14 (2012) Rate: 8.5/10 Inside The Toy Chest Toy Reviews #WWE Elite Series 16 CM Punk #WWE Battle Packs 19 John Cena and Kane #WWE Battle Packs 19 Daniel Bryan and Big Show #WWE Superstar Entrances Dolph Ziggler #WWE Series 24 Sheamus #WWE Series 26 WrestleMania Heritage Mark Henry #WWE Elite Series 19 Shawn Michaels Th-Ore-Fan387 Reviews #Sonic Unleashed (2008) (Wii) Rate: 17/20 #Kirby Air Ride (2003) (GCN) Rate: 16.5/20 #Nickelodeon Shows (1999-2010) The Combaticon Brigade Group Reviews #Kirby Right Back At 'Ya! Board Game #Guess Who Board Game Professional Wrestling DVD, Book, and Video Game Reviews #Undertaker's Deadliest Matches (2010) Rate: 9/10 #Adam Copeland: On Edge (2004) #DX One Last Stand (2011) Rate: 8/10 #WWE '13 (2012) Rate: 9/10 Music Reviews #Kanye West & Jay-Z "Niggas In Paris" Music Video (2012)